


Quarantining Queries

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Corona - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, So does Alex, Thomas needs coffee, but Alex drank all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: They’re out of coffee.Again.And Thomas knew exactly who to blame.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Quarantining Queries

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I kinda hated how I wrote this

“Alexander!” Thomas yells.

Alexander jolts awake before falling to the floor.

“Ow,” Alexander whined.

Thomas pokes his head through the door. “Did you drink all the damn coffee again?”

Alexander sticks out his tongue.

Thomas looks deadpan at Alexander. “That means you don’t get any either.”

Alexander scrambles off the floor and runs to get ready.

Thomas watches, incredibly amused, as Alex runs around and throws on whatever he can find.

“Let’s go,” Alexander declares. 

Thomas chuckles. “Grab the keys.”

Alexander grabs the keys and his wallet.

Thomas took a bite of his waffle as he watched the human disaster he calls his husband.

Thomas looks casually at the table where Alexander forgot his mask.

Alexander comes back through the door and grabs the mask and tears out the door again.

Thomas snickers as he opens the cabinet and reveals 3 bags of coffee.

“Idiot,” Thomas says, laughing.

Alexander comes home 20 minutes later, soaked.

Thomas immediately rushed to grab the bags.

“I hate shopping,” Alexander mutters, pouting.

The next morning, Thomas feels like a dick when Alex had a fever of 109° and couldn’t eat or drink anything without throwing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
